Break The Night With Colour
by Gurkiball
Summary: Alles scheint perfekt zu laufen. Bella versteht sich super mit ihrer besten Freundin Jessica und hat Mike als ihren Freund. Doch dann entpuppt sich alles als reinste Lüge. E-Mails von einem gewissen Anthony sind auch mit dabei. All Human
1. Heute ist eindeutig nicht mein Tag

Hier noch mal die Inhaltsangabe:

"Bella lebt schon seit ihrer Geburt mit ihrem Vater in Forks. Alles scheint perfekt zu laufen, sie verstand sich super mit ihrer besten Freundin Jessica und hatte Mike als ihren Freund. Doch dann entpuppt sich alles als reinste Lüge. In einer ihr verhassten Person findet sie eine vertrauensvolle Freundin und weitere folgen, als eine neue Familie nach Forks zieht. Eigentlich waren sie ja ziemlich nett, bis auf Edward, den konnte Bella gar nicht abhaben. Stattdessen wünschte Bella jemand anderen herbei."

Kapitel 1: Heute ist eindeutig nicht mein Tag

Heute war eindeutig nicht mein Tag, dabei war ich doch mit dem richtigen Fuß aufgewacht. Nicht das ich jeden Morgen darauf achten würde, ich erinnerte mich bloß, weil ich beim Aufstehen auf eine leere CD Hülle getreten war. Genauer gesagt, direkt in die Kante der Hülle und das tat höllisch weh. So weh, dass ich den Schmerz nach der Schule immer noch spüren konnte. Es war mein rechter Fuß, also mein ‚richtiger', ich bin nämlich Rechtshändlerin. Also konnte das nicht der Grund für meinen schrecklichen Tag sein.

Ich hatte vergessen eine wichtige Hausaufgabe für Biologie zu machen und kassierte gleich eine 6. Mr. Banner gab mir nicht mal die Möglichkeit die Hausaufgaben nachzureichen. In Mathe hatte mich Mr. Varner ständig dran genommen und nach meinen falschen Antworten schickte er mich an die Tafel, um schriftlich eine Aufgabe vor der Klasse zu lösen. Ich könnte schwören, dass er extra eine schwierige Gleichung gewählt hatte. Nach ein paar Versuchen schickte er mich auf meinen Platz zurück, mit der Begründung, ich würde alle anderen Schüler bloß durcheinander bringen. Dann schnappte er sich sein kleines Notenheftchen, kringelte schnell was rein und legte es mit einem diabolischen Grinsen wieder auf den Tisch zurück. Ein Kringel konnte nur eine 0 oder eine 6 bedeuten, und da es normalerweise keine 0 als Note gab, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er und Mr. Banner sich einig über mich waren. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen? Bei mir immer.

Nach dem Unterricht lehnte ich mich an Mikes Auto und wartete auf ihn und Jessica. Als er endlich auf mich zuschlenderte, rannte ich auf ihn zu und drückte ihn fest an mich. Etwas überrascht erwiderte er meine Umarmung und lachte leise. Was den mit mir los sei, fragte er.  
„Bring mich weg von dieser Höllenanstalt, bitte", flehte ich ihn an und verstärkte den Griff um seinen Körper.  
„So schlimm?", fragte er. Ich nickte bloß und seufzte müde auf.  
„Der Tag war der reinste Horror. Du musst mich ablenken."  
„Nichts leichter als das", lachte er. Er legte eine Hand unter mein Kinn und hob es hoch, so dass ich in sein Gesicht sah. Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er meinen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Er lehnte sich zu mir runter und küsste ganz zart meine rechte Wange. Von dort aus arbeitete er sich weiter runter bis er meinen Mundwinkel erreichte. Ein wohliger Seufzer entkam meinen Lippen und vergessen waren Mr. Banner, Mr. Varner und die Schule. Wenn Mike mich küsste vergaß ich alles um mich herum, nur noch er war in diesem Augenblick wichtig. Seine Lippen waren derzeit bei meinen angelangt, bedeckte diese mit zärtlichen Küssen. Gleichzeitig vertieften wir den Kuss und genossen die Zweisamkeit. Doch als seine Hände von meinem Rücken immer weiter runter glitten, wurde es mir etwas unangenehm. Ich war noch nicht bereit soweit zu gehen. Mike bemerkte natürlich, dass er zu weit gegangen war und entschuldigte sich sofort.  
„Schon ok, Schatz. Vergessen wir es", sagte ich und schaute mich dann nach Jessica um.

Morgens fuhr ihr Vater sie immer zur Arbeit, da sie zur selben Zeit aus dem Haus mussten und nach der Schule fuhr Mike uns zwei nach Hause. In der letzten Stunde hatte Jessica Sport und dementsprechend kam sie mit rot glühenden Wangen auf uns zu gerannt.  
„Tut mir Leid, ich hab euch warten lassen", entschuldigte sie sich nach Luft schnappend.  
„Kein Problem, Jess. Wir wissen, dass du deine Zeit beim Umziehen brauchst", sagte ich und lachte. Jessica achtete immer sehr auf ihr Äußeres und nach einer verschwitzen Sportstunde musste sie erst ein Mal neues Make Up auflegen.

Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen und setzte sich auf die Rückbank des Autos, während Mike sich an das Steuer setzte und ich es mir auf dem Beifahrersitz gemütlich machte.  
Leise lief das neuste Lied von den Pussycat Dolls. Ja, mein Freund hatte einen wirklich schrecklichen Musikgeschmack. Ich hatte schon etliche Male versucht ihm richtige Musik vorzuspielen, aber da blockte er immer ab. „Lass mir doch meine Pussys", sagte er dann immer um mich zu ärgern. Er wusste genau wie wichtig mir Musik war, doch am Ende hieß es immer ‚Mein Auto, meine Musik'.  
Um mich wieder von meinem Tag und der Musik abzulenken, schlug ich den beiden vor heute Abend was zu unternehmen. Tja und hier zeigte sich, dass es bei mir immer schlimmer kommen konnte.  
„Bella, ich kann heute nicht. Die Aushilfe im Laden hat für die nächsten Tage abgesagt, hat 'ne Grippe. Ich muss mit anpacken", sagte er und warf dann einen schnellen Blick zu Jessica, als wolle er sagen, ‚du kannst ja stattdessen was mit ihr machen'.  
Ich folgte seinem unausgesprochnen Befehl. „Jess? Was ist mit dir?"  
Sie zog eine Schnute. „Ich hab Hausarrest", murrte sie und biss sich dann ärgerlich auf die Unterlippe.  
Tja, das wars dann wohl mit der Ablenkung, dachte ich schlecht gelaunt.

Als ich das Haus betrat war niemand da. Charlie, mein Dad, kam meistens erst abends von seiner Arbeit nach Hause. Er war der Hüter und Schützer der kleinen Stadt Forks in der ich seit meiner Geburt lebte. Meine Mum war ziemlich früh gestorben, ich erinnerte mich überhaupt nicht an sie. Nur anhand von Fotos wusste ich wie sie aussah. Sie war mir sehr ähnlich, nur viel hübscher. Mein Dad erzählte immer sehr gern von ihr, sie war ein offener Mensch und ziemlich extrovertiert. Genau das Gegenteil von Dad, dachte ich oft. Da sieht man mal, Gegensätze zogen sich eben doch an.  
Wann immer Dad von ihr sprach, hatte er einen eigenartigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er vermisste sie sehr, ich dagegen nicht so. Ich kannte nur die gemeinsame Zeit mit meinen Dad. Wenn sie später gestorben wäre, würde ich sie vermutlich auch vermissen, aber da ich sie nie richtig kennen gelernt hatte, fehlte sie mir nicht. Trotzdem hörte ich gerne Geschichten über sie, z.B. über ihre Experimente beim Kochen.

Apropos kochen. Ich bereitete die Marinade für das Steak heute Abend vor. Charlie würde sich freuen, er war eben ein typischer Mann, der gern Fleisch aß. Die marinierten Fleischstücke legte ich zurück in den Kühlschrank und machte mich auf einen einsamen Nachmittag gefasst. Obwohl ich schon immer in Forks lebte, hatte ich nicht viele Freunde. Es war nicht so, dass ich mich nicht mit den anderen verstand, es fiel mir bloß schwer mich zu öffnen. Das hatte ich eindeutig nicht von meiner Mum. Meine einzigen richtigen Freunde waren Jessica und mein Freund Mike, die beide heute keine Zeit für mich hatten. Missmutig ging ich hoch in mein Zimmer und schaltete gleich meinen Computer an. Meiner Stimmung entsprechend öffnete ich das Meteora Album von Linkin Park. Genau das hatte ich jetzt nötig. Ich drehte die Musik laut auf und loggte mich dann bei Facebook ein. Jessica durfte zwar nicht aus dem Haus, aber vielleicht durfte sie ins Internet, dachte ich und klickte ihre Seite an. Hatte ich wirklich gehofft, dass mir das gegönnt werden konnte? Ja, ein klitzekleines bisschen, aber nichts da. Heute war wie bereits gesagt nicht mein Tag und da durfte nichts nach meinen Wünschen laufen. Jessica war also nicht online. Ich schrieb ihr eine Nachricht auf die Pinnwand:

RingingBells:

Hey Jess  
Seit wann darfst du denn nicht ins Internet, wenn du Hausarrest hast? Ohman, ich würde ja gerne vorbei kommen, aber so wie ich deine Eltern kenne, würde sie mich gleich wieder nach Hause schicken. Hoffe du kannst zum Wochenende wieder raus.  
Hab dich lieb  
Kiss

Mit einem Klick auf ‚Senden' schickte ich die Nachricht ab und kehrte dann auf meine Seite zurück. Gerade in diesem Moment fingen die ersten Töne von meinem Lieblingslied Numb an und ich schloss die Augen und sang mit, oder sollte ich eher sagen, kreischte mit? Nachdem das Lied zu ende war, öffnete ich wieder meine Augen und wollte mich gerade ausloggen, doch ein ekleine rote Benachrichtigung rechts unten auf der Seite, sagte mir, dass ich eine Nachricht erhalten hatte. Meine Laune hob sie schlagartig, das musste Jessica sein. Schnell klickte ich auf meine Nachrichten und stellte dann enttäuscht fest, dass es doch nicht Jessica war. Jemand namens Anthony hatte mir geschrieben. Ich kannte niemand der so hieß.

Anthony:

Hi!  
Ich weiß wir kennen uns nicht, aber ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du auch online bist und na ja… ich dachte ich schreibe dir mal.  
Mir ist gerade ziemlich langweilig, alle meine Freunde haben etwas Besseres zu tun (die berüchtigte Liebeskrankheit ist ausgebrochen ^^)  
Möchtest du mir vielleicht Gesellschaft leisten? Würde mich freuen.  
LG, Anthony

Wer war dieser Typ? Schrieb hier einfach wildfremde Menschen an und nervte sie. Ich wollte jetzt keinen Anthony, ich wollte meinen Mike bei mir haben oder Jessica. Anthony ging mir am Arsch vorbei. Wütend tippte ich ihm eine Nachricht.

RingingBells:

Hey Single ohne Freunde!  
Warum schmeißt du Freak nicht deine World of Warcraft CD in dein Laufwerk und verbringst die Zeit mit Gleichgesinnten im Internet.  
Wir kennen uns nicht und das wird sich auch nicht ändern!!!  
Wünsche die noch einen unterhaltsamen Abend!

Etwas zu hart klickte ich auf meine Maustaste und sendete die Nachricht ab. Dann schloss ich die Seite und wählte By Myself aus der Wiedergabeliste aus. Kochend vor Wut schmiss ich mich auf mein Bett und bearbeitete meine Kissen. Irgendwie lief heute alles schief. Die Schule, das Alleinsein und dann auch noch diese blöde Mail. Morgen konnte es nur noch besser werden, der heutige Tag war garantiert nicht mehr zu toppen.


	2. Darf ich mich jetzt zeigen?

**Kapitel 2: Darf ich mich jetzt zeigen?**

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich mich wieder beruhigt und freute mich schon auf den Tag. Gestern Abend hatte Mike noch angerufen. Wir sprachen etwas miteinander, wobei sich manchmal die Hitze in meinen Wangen sammelte. Ich schwieg dann meistens oder stotterte rum. Ihm hingegen machte es sichtlich Spaß mich so in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Das merkte ich daran, weil er immer lachte, wann immer er merkte, dass ich rot wurde. Am Nachmittag musste er wieder in dem Laden seiner Eltern aushelfen, doch abends hatte er Zeit und wir würden zusammen essen gehen.

Wie gewohnt fuhr mich Mike zur Schule und dieses Mal hatte ich einen ruhigeren Schultag. Die Lehrer ignorierten mich heute größtenteils und mir war das nur mehr als recht. Ich mochte es nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, und schon gar nicht in der Klasse und das auch noch, weil ich falsch auf eine Frage geantwortet hatte.

Die ersten Stunden hatte ich leider getrennt von Jessica und Mike, so sah ich die zwei erst in der Pause. Jessica saß schon wie gewohnt an unserem Tisch und aß gelangweilt ein Pizzastück.

„Hey Jess, du hast ja überlebt", sagte ich grinsend und setzte mich zu ihr.

Ihre Wangen wurden leicht rosa, was nicht verwunderlich war. Jessica schämte sich oft für ihre Eltern, weil sie viel zu konservativ und streng waren.

„Hmm", nickte sie. Ich ging nicht weiter drauf ein und schnappte mir den Apfel von ihrem Tablett.

„Darf ich? Ich hab nicht so großen Hunger", fragte ich und biss schon ein Stück ab, bevor sie geantwortet hatte.

„Klar, bedien dich ruhig, Bella", sagte sie gleichgültig, da sie mein Verhalten bereits gewohnt war.

„Du hast jetzt also auch noch PC Verbot", sagte ich, nachdem ich runtergeschluckt hatte.

„Wie? Was meinst du?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Naja, du hattest Hausarrest und warst nicht online."

„Oh! Ahso, ja! Du kennst doch meine Eltern."

Ich lachte, und wie ich ihre Eltern kannte. „Was hast du denn angestellt? Konntest bestimmt wieder nicht deinen Mund halten und hast wieder etwas total Unabgebrachtes gesagt."

In dem Moment tauchte Mike in der Cafeteria auf, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich dann zu uns an den Tisch. Jessica wurde rot, weil ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig lag.

„Wann lernst du endlich deine Klappe zu halten", fragte ich sie.

„Ich lasse mich nicht daran hindern, meine Meinung zu sagen." Entschlossen blickte sie mir in die Augen, worüber ich nur lachen konnte.

„Jess, es geht ja nicht darum, das nicht zu tun. Weißt du, wenn du nachdenken würdest, bevor du sprichst, könntest du deine Meinung sagen oder das bekommen was du willst, ohne gleich wieder bestraft zu werden. Du musst das nur geschickt angehen. Ging es bei dem Hausarrest um die Party in 2 Wochen?"

Mike unterbrach unser Gespräch nicht, er nahm bloß einen Biss von meinem Apfel und spielte dann gedankenverloren mit meinen Haaren.

Jessica nickte schnell und blickte dann mit zusammengezogen Augenbrauen weg. Verwundert über Jessicas Verhalten, betrachtete ich sie mir genauer. Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt? War ich zu weit gegangen? Doch dann verstand ich wieso Jessica so wütend drein blickte. Rosalie Hale lief in dem Moment an unserem Tisch vorbei und warf uns dreien ein überhebliches Grinsen zu. Jessica schnaubte verärgert auf.

„Gott, wie ich dieses Mädchen hasse", sagte ich, als Rosalie verschwunden war.

Jessica biss ein weiteres Stück von ihrer Pizza ab und nickte lediglich, mir zustimmend.

„Eigentlich ist Rose ziemlich heiß", sagte Mike lachend, worauf er von mir sofort einen Schlag in die Seite bekam.

„Mike", knurrte ich wütend auf.

„Ach, komm schon, Süße! Du weißt, dass das nur Spaß war".

„Das hoffe ich für dich", gab ich bissig zurück. Jessica schaute Mike ebenso wütend an, sie schien das auch nicht witzig zu finden. Immerhin war Rosalie uns schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Wie sie uns immer ansah, als wäre sie etwas viel besseres. Nur weil sie reich war und einigermaßen gut aussah.

„Tut mir Leid, Bells", sagte er betreten und blickte mich mit seinem blödesten Dackelblick an.

„Ja, ja. Ist ok, dir sei verziehen." Ich gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Dann klingelte es zum Ende der Pause und ich machte mich mit Mike auf den Weg in den Biologieraum. Auf dem Flur zog Mike mich unerwartet zur Seite und drückte mich an die Wand.

„Mehr", sagte er und blickte mir gierig in die Augen.

„Mehr was", fragte ich verständnislos.

Er drückte seinen Körper an meinen und flüsterte: „Ich will einen richtigen Kuss."

„Mike, was soll das? Wir sind in der Schule." Ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch keine Chance. Mit weiterem Druck presste er mich an die Wand, seine Augen blitzen gefährlich auf.

„Komm schon, Bella! Nur ein Kuss." Genüsslich biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und verzog dann seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen.

„Du bist unmöglich", gab ich etwas atemlos von mir.

„Ich weiß", sagte er. „Und jetzt küss mich!"

Langsam näherte ich mich seinen Lippen, und schon trafen sie aufeinander. Leidenschaftlich küsste Mike mich, drückte sich an mich, bis ich wieder alles andere um mich vergaß.

Wir standen mitten im Flur und jeder konnte uns sehen. Egal.

Wir würden zu spät in Biologie erscheinen und Mr. Banner war sowieso schon schlecht auf mich zu sprechen. Egal.

Alles war mir egal. Alles, bis auf Mike.

Seine Hände strichen an meiner Seite entlang, als er mit seinen Lippen zu meinem Hals wanderte. Er biss leicht zu und stöhnte dann leise auf.

„Wann?", hörte ich ihn fragte, seine Stimme bebte vor Verlangen.

„Mike, du weiß –„ begann ich, wurde jedoch mit einem weiteren Kuss von ihm unterbrochen. Dann legte er seine Stirn an meine und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

„Wovor hast du Angst? Ich tu dir schon nichts", grinste er.

„Ich hab überhaupt keine Angst. Ich fühl mich nur noch –„ und schon wieder wurde ich von ihm unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß, du fühlst dich nicht bereit diesen Schritt zu wagen."

„Genau, wieso fragst du dann?", wollte ich von ihm wissen. Diese Art der Unterhaltung hatten wir in den 4 Monaten die wir schon zusammen waren öfters geführt.

„Ich dachte vielleicht hast du deine Meinung geändert?" Es klang wie eine Frage.

„Mike, wieso –„

„Ich respektiere das, Schatz. Es ist nur… So ein wunderschönes Mädchen als Freundin zu haben und dann diese Küsse wie eben." Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein, während ich jedes einzelne Wort in mich aufsaugte. Dann öffnete er langsam seine Augen und in seinem Blick lag so viel Verlangen und Leidenschaft, dass sich gleich mein ganzes Blut in meinen Wangen sammelte.

„Bella, ich will dich. Ich will dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, auf jede Art und Weise."

„Ich, ich", stotterte ich peinlich berührt. So hatte noch kein Junge mit mir gesprochen. Und er hatte die berühmten Worte gesagt. Er liebte mich.

„Schon gut, Schatz. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt wie ich denke", sagte er und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Komme, wir gehen lieber, sonst rastet Banner komplett aus."

Der restliche Tag verging ereignislos, wenn man Mr. Banners kleinen Wutanfall nicht mitzählte. Er war so in Rage, dass er mit den Händen auf den Lehrerpult schlug und dann durch zusammengebissene Zähne meine Strafarbeit nannte. Ich sollte einen Vortrag über die Zellmembran halten. Er gab mir eine Gnadenfrist bis Freitag, blieben mir also nur noch zwei Tage. Doch selbst das konnte meine gute Laune nicht vertreiben. Mike hatte die drei wunderbaren Worte gesagt und ich schwebte auf Wolke sieben. Ich konnte es kaum abwarten bis heute Abend, so viele Stunden lagen noch zwischen uns.

Um wenigstens etwas Sinnvolles zu machen, setzte ich mich an meinen PC und wollte schon mit meiner Strafarbeit anfangen. Doch zuvor checkte ich noch meine Nachrichten auf Facebook. Als ich sah, dass ich eine weitere Nachricht von Anthony bekommen hatte, musste ich schmunzeln. Der arme Kerl hatte gestern meine ganze Wut abbekommen, obwohl er doch nichts dafür konnte. Ich erinnerte mich noch gut an meine Worte und machte mich schon auf eine fiese Antwort gefasst.

**Anthony:**

_Sag mal, bist du immer so „temperamentvoll" oder habe ich dich auf den falschen Fuß erwischt?_

_Was deinen Vorschlag angeht… WoW ist nicht so mein Ding. Habe es mal ausprobiert, nach dem ganzen Hype um das Spiel, aber ich ziehe dem lieber das klassische Streetfighter vor. ^^_

_Dein Wunsch hat sich übrigens erfüllt. Ich hatte nach deiner schon sehr „unterhaltsamen" Nachricht noch einen lustigen Abend. Ich hoffe doch du auch._

_LG, Anthony_

Ich musste lachen als ich seine Antwort las, da ich mit einer komplett anderen gerechnet hatte. Doch statt bockig zu antworten, blieb er ganz gelassen und schrieb locker weiter. Was muss der Kerl für eine geduld haben. Wenn ich eine Nachricht wie meine bekommen hätte, wäre ich komplett ausgerastet und die Person direkt in meine Ignoreliste gepackt. Es wurde Zeit für eine Entschuldigung.

**RingingBells:**

_Hey Anthony!_

_Ich komme bestimmt rüber wie ein ‚Freak'… Sorry, dass ich dich so genannt habe._

_Du hast gestern bloß komplett den falschen Zeitpunkt gewählt um mich anzuschreiben._

_Es war nicht richtig meine Wut an dir rauszulassen. Es tut mir sehr Leid._

_Um etwas Positives zu sagen =) dein Spielgeschmack gefällt mir._

_Streetfighter ist tausendmal besser, als das neue Zeugs. Ich kann mich damit stundenlang beschäftigen, obwohl ich das Spiel keine Ahnung wie oft Mal durchgespielt habe. xD_

_Was meinen Abend angeht… er war ‚interessant' (meine armen Kissen haben neben dir auch einiges von meiner Wut abbekommen *lol*)_

_Was ist denn gestern noch so lustiges passiert?_

_LG, RingingBells_

Gerade als ich mich meinen Strafthema zuwenden wollte, bemerkte ich, dass ich eine weitere Nachricht erhalten hatte. War Anthony etwa auch gerade online und hatte mir schon geantwortet?

Gespannt darauf, was er geschrieben hatte, öffnete ich mein Postfach und blickte dann den Namen des Absenders erstaunt an. Mit dieser Person hätte ich nie im Leben gerechnet.

Rosalie Hale schrieb mir? Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Noch nie hatte ich mit ihr geredet, unser Kontakt bestand ausschließlich draus uns gegenseitig tödliche Blicke zuzuwerfen. Was will die denn von mir? Schnell klickte ich auf ‚Nachricht öffnen' und las und las wieder und wieder bis ich heftig auflachte.

**Rosalie Hale:**

_Hey Bella!_

_Wir haben nicht wirklich viel miteinander zu tun, aber da ich dachte, dass du das bestimmt wissen möchtest, schreibe ich dir von meiner Entdeckung._

_Ich hoffe du siehst nach dieser Mail ein, was deine zwei Freunde hinter deinem Rücken rumtreiben. Vermutlich weiß du nichts davon. Als ich gestern deine Nachricht gelesen habe, die du deiner Freundin Jessica geschrieben hast, juckte es mir schon in den Fingern dir bescheid zu sagen. _

_Um endlich auf den Punkt zu kommen. Jessica hatte gestern kein Hausarrest und die Ausrede von deinem Freund Mike war eine Lüge, egal was er gesagt hat._

_Ich war gestern mit meinem Bruder im Kino, drüber in Port Angeles. Deine beste Freundin und dein Freund haben in der hintersten Ecke des Saals wild rumgeknutsch. So wie die zwei zusammen aussahen, war das wohl nicht das erste Treffen. Deine Freunde belügen dich, Bella._

_Ich hoffe du nimmst diese Mail ernst._

_Rosalie _

Für wen hielt mich diese blöde Tussi? Das sah doch jeder, dass sie Mike und mich auseinander bringen wollte. Als ob Jessica mir so was antun würde. Ich griff nach meinem Handy und wählte die Nummer von Mikes Laden, um ihn von seiner ‚heißen' bescheuerten Rosalie zu erzählen. Dann würde er endlich einsehen, was für ein Mensch sie wirklich war.

Es tutete zwei Mal, bis sich Mikes Dad am Telefon meldete.

„Hallo Mr. Newton", grüßte ich zurück. „Wie geht's ihnen?"

„Hallo Bella", sagte er heiter. „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich John nennen sollst."

Ich fühlte mich unwohl dabei, doch ich ging seiner Bitte nach.

„Na gut, John. Also wie geht's dir?", fragte ich noch mal.

„Bestens Bella, alles ist soweit in Ordnung. Und bei dir?"

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Bis auf die Schule, die wie gewohnt nervt, aber das ist ja nichts Neues", lachte ich und Mr. Newton, äh… ich meinte John stimmte mit ein.

„Ja, ja, Kleines. Glaub mir, sobald du raus aus der Schule bist und arbeiten musst, wünscht du dir noch mal auf die High School zu gehen."

„Das glaub ich nicht", sagte ich verächtlich und er lachte schon wieder.

„Also, was gibt's?", fragte er, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte.

„Äh, ich wollte Mike sprechen."

„Mike arbeitet heute nicht. Wenn du willst kann ich dich nach oben in die andere Leitung verbinden", bot er mir an.

„Mike arbeitet heute nicht?", fragte ich noch mal nach.

„Nein." Er zog das Wort gut gelaunt extra lang.

Hatte ich mich geirrt oder verhört? Aber Mike hatte doch eindeutig gesagt, dass die Aushilfe ausgefallen war und er stattdessen arbeiten musste. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken sprach ich weiter.

„Und gestern? Hat er gestern gearbeitet?", fragte ich hektisch. Mein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich und ich atmete stockend ein und aus.

„Nein, Kleines. Seit wir die Aushilfe haben, muss Mike nicht mehr so oft arbeiten. Soll ich dich verbinden?"

„Mike ist also zu Hause?"

„Ja, in seinem Zimmer", sagte er.

„Ok, dann komm ich vorbei. Bis gleich", sagte ich und legte nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte auf.

Meine anfängliche Belustigung über Rosalies Nachricht wich heftigen Zweifeln und panischer Angst. Konnte das wirklich möglich sein? Wieso sollte Mike mich denn anlügen? Hatte er tatsächlich eine andere? War es Jessica? Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf, das Bild ging mir einfach nicht in den Kopf rein.

Vielleicht plante Mike eine Überraschung für heute Abend. Wer weiß, möglicherweise stand er gerade in diesem Moment vor dem Herd und kochte mir etwas für das Essen später am Abend. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich über meine Lippen.

Doch die Zweifel wollten nicht verschwinden, sie klammerten sich an mir fest und gaben mir keine Möglichkeit zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ich musste mit eigenen Augen sehen, was bei Mike vor sich ging.

Ohne auch nur den PC oder die Musik auszuschalten, rannte ich aus dem Haus raus und sprang ungeduldig in meinen roten Transporter. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass ich ihn das letzte Mal gefahren hatte. Das tosende Motorgeräusch ließ mich erschrocken aufschrecken, obwohl ich vorbeireitet war. Ich führte meine Schreckhaftigkeit meiner Angst zu. Doch wovor genau hatte ich Angst? Ich wollte nicht genauer darüber nachdenken, nicht jetzt, noch nicht. Sie könnten sich als unsinnige Gedanken herausstellen, voreilige dumme Gedanken. Ich wollte mir das im Voraus nicht antun.

Kaum fünf Minuten später kam ich vor dem Laden an. Angespannt stieg ich aus dem Transporter und stolperte beinah über meine eigenen Füße. Schnell knallte ich die Tür zu und schloss ab. Ich war ziemlich neben der Spur, als ich den Laden betrat und ging sogleich hinter die Theke. Mikes Dad lächelte mich freundlich an, doch als er mein vermutlich sehr blasses Gesicht sah, wurde auch ihm klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er öffnete mir die Tür, die zum zweiten Stockwerk führte. Vorsichtig stieg ich eine Stufe nach der anderen hoch, darauf bedacht nicht zu stolpern. Von oben dran leise ein langsames RnB Lied. Diese Art von Musik hörte Mike normalerweise nicht, dachte ich und das mulmige Gefühl machte sich wieder in mir breit. Die Angst tauchte wieder auf. ‚Darf ich mich jetzt zeigen?' schrie sie auf.

Ohne jeden Zweifel war Angst jetzt angebracht. Je näher ich Mikes Zimmer kam, desto lauter wurde die romantische Musik und desto heftiger zitterten meine Hände. Bella, mach dich nicht verrückt, dafür gibt es bestimmt eine logische Erklärung, sprach ich auf mich an, doch es nützte nichts.

Ich war an seiner angelehnten Tür angekommen und kämpfte um meinen nächsten Schritt. Ich könnte mich jetzt ganz einfach umdrehen und wie gewohnt mein Leben weiterführen. Es würde sich nichts ändern. Aber würde ich dann nicht in einer Scheinwelt leben? Eine Welt, die ich mir wünschte und mir einredete, obwohl sie nicht wirklich existierte?

Nein, das wollte ich nicht. Die Wahrheit war manchmal zwar hart, aber immer noch besser als in einer Lüge zu leben. Ich atmete nochmals tief ein und schob dann langsam die Tür auf.

Vor mir sah ich Mike, meinen Mike, wie er Jessicas halbnackten Körper in das Bett drückte und sie dabei küsste. Sie waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als das sie mich gesehen hätten. Mit zitternden Händen schob ich die Tür wieder zu. Ich hatte genug gesehen. Die Wahrheit war hart und sehr schmerzvoll. Sie zerriss mich förmlich innerlich und zerteilte mich in tausend kaputte Stücke auf, die nur noch von einer Hülle zusammengehalten wurde. Einer Hülle, die für jeden sichtbar war, genauso wie die Tränen die meine Augen verließen und langsam meine Wangen runter strömten. Unaufhörlich, als sei ein riesiger Damm gebrochen und meine Augen waren die gebrochene Stelle, der einzige Weg, den das Wasser nehmen konnte. Die Tränen und die Schmerzen verbanden sich und gemeinsam verließen sie meinen Körper.


	3. Du bist an allem Schuld, Bella!

**Kapitel 3: Du bist an allem Schuld, Bella!**

Irgendwie hatte ich es die Treppen runter geschafft.  
Irgendwie war es mir gelungen unentdeckt aus dem Laden zu verschwinden.  
Irgendwie, ich wusste selbst nicht genau wie, gelang ich zu meinem Transporter uns saß jetzt steif in dem Sitz, klammerte mich mit verkrampften Fingern an dem Lenkrad fest und blickte starr aus der Windschutzscheibe.

Draußen liefen Menschen auf dem Gehweg; sie hetzten, sie lachten, sie lebten. Gerade ging ein kleines Mädchen, einen Lolli lutschend, an der Hand ihrer Mutter vorbei. Bäume wiegten sich sanft im Frühlingswind hin und her, raschelten um die Wette.  
Wie als säße ich in einem Kino, blickte ich aus dem Fenster und schaute mir das bunte Treiben auf der Straße an. Im Kinosaal hingegen schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Nichts regte sich, kein Laut war zu hören, bis auf mein stockendes ein und ausatmen. Es schien als hätte sich ein schützendes Schild um meinen Körper gebildet, das alles von außen abblockte. Ich war umgeben vom Nichts in meinem sicheren Transporter. Dieses „Nichts" hieß ich herzlich willkommen, zog ich es doch dem Gefühlschaos das stattdessen herrschen würde, vor. Weder spürte ich meine blutleeren Finger, noch empfand ich irgendein aufwühlendes Gefühl. Ich befand mich in einem leeren Raum, der Kinosaal war bis auf mich unbesetzt und das einzige was ich fühlte war Taubheit.

Um zu verhindern, dass John auf mich aufmerksam wurde, zwang ich mich regelrecht den Motor zu starten. Alles in mir sprach dagegen, mein Körper verlangte nach dem Nichts, nach dem angenehmen Gefühl, welches es nach sich zog. Ich wollte mich nicht bewegen, nur das nötigste tun,… atmen, ein und aus.  
_Gleich, Bella_, sprach ich auf mich ein. _Verschwinde von hier und wenn du dann allein bist, darfst du tun was du willst_. Bereitwillig ging ich auf den Deal ein, angetrieben von der Vorstellung wie Mikes Dad mich entdeckt und auf mich zukommt.

Ich riss mich mit meiner letzten verbliebenen Kraft zusammen und fuhr vorsichtig aus der Parklücke raus. Meine Autoanlage schaltete sich wie immer automatisch an, sobald der Motor lief, so dass nun leise die ersten Töne von _This Love_ durch die Boxen erklangen.  
Wieso dieses Lied?, dachte ich mürrisch. Ich hatte so viele Lieder auf der CD und genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt spielte die Anlage ausgerechnet ein Lied, welches ich auf gar keinen Fall hören wollte. Aber ich hatte ja noch mein schützendes Schild, dieser würde die Musik von mit fernhalten. Doch dann geschah es. Ich konnte sie nicht abwehren, die Musik war stark, viel zu stark für eine schwache Person wie mich. Sie bohrte kleine Löcher zwischen meinem Nichts und der Wahrheit außerhalb, bis die Löcher zu groß wurden und die Musik mich mit voller Wucht traf. Kaum hörte ich die vertraute Melodie, schon holte das Lied verbotene Gedanken und Gefühle in mir hervor, die ich mit aller Kraft versuchte zu verdrängen. Aber die Schutzwand war gefallen und die zahlreichen Empfindungen und Bilder erdrückten mich mit einer Macht, die mich wie eine ertrinkende verzweifelt Luft holen ließ.

Wie Blitze schossen die Bilder unaufhaltsam auf mich ein.  
Mein erster Kuss mit Mike…  
Gemeinsame Abende mit Jessica…  
Mike und Jessica wie sie grinsend in die Cafeteria kommen…  
Mikes und Jessicas Blickaustausch gestern im Auto…  
Mike und Jessica zusammen auf dem Bett…

Mein Herz verkrampfte sich und ein unerträglicher Schmerz durchzuckte meinen Körper. Ein Zitteranfall übermannte mich und ich kämpfte gegen die aufkommenden Tränen an. Ich schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, wollte die Erinnerungen auf dieser Weise abschütteln, aber genau das Gegenteil geschah. Das letzte Bild verschärfte sich, bis ich jedes kleinste Detail erkennen konnte.

Die heruntergelassenen Jalousien…  
Das dunkle Zimmer…  
Die vereinzelt im Raum verteilten Kerzen…  
Die blaue Satinbettwäsche…  
Zwei Menschen liegen auf dem Bett…  
Ständig in Bewegung…  
Arme um einen nackten Rücken…  
Zwei Lippen die aufeinander treffen…  
Sich verlangend küssen…

_STOP! Ich ertrage das nicht mehr_, schrie ich. Die Flut an Einzelheiten musste aufhören!  
Ein lautes Hupen holte mich plötzlich aus den Gedanken und lenkte mich von dem Chaos in meinem Innersten ab. Wachsam streifte mein Blick meine Umgebung ab und ich stellte ungläubig fest, dass ich tatsächlich die ganze Zeit über unbewusst weitergefahren war. Ich hatte nichts davon bemerkt, viel zu sehr war ich mit mir selbst beschäftigt gewesen. Meine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als ich das Auto sah, welches nur ein paar Meter vor mir an einer roten Ampel wartete. Und was tat ich? Ich fuhr direkt darauf zu.  
Augenblicklich drückte ich fest auf das Bremspedal und der Transporter blieb mit einem starken Ruck knapp einen Meter vor dem anderen Auto stehen. Das plötzliche Bremsen warf mich hart gegen das Lenkrand und ein starker Schmerz durchzog meinen Oberkörper. Beunruhigt stellte ich fest, dass ich nicht nur in einer unzumutbaren Verfassung Auto fuhr, ich hatte auch keinen Sicherheitsgurt um. Was würde Dad bloß sagen, wenn er das zu Gesicht bekommen hätte.

„Bella! Was machst du da?" Ja, so ähnliche würde das dann wohl klingen, grinste ich schwach. Erschöpft senkte ich meinen Kopf auf das Lenkrad und atmete erleichtert aus. Es ist alles gut ausgegangen, zumindest für den Fahrer vor mir. Wenn ich mir ausmalte was mein Transporter aus dem kleinen Volvo gemacht hätte, schnürte sich mir die Kehle zu. Mir wäre mit Sicherheit nichts passiert.  
Anscheinend befand man, dass ich schon genug an Lasten trug, so dass ein weiteres I-Tüpfelchen nicht mehr notwendig war.

In meiner derzeitigen Position vernahm ich das wohlbekannte tosende Geräusch meines Transporters, hörte weitere Motoren von anderen Autos und die leise Musik aus den Boxen. Böse, zerstörerische Musik.  
Suchend schaute ich mich hektisch nach meine Schutzwand um. Wo war sie? Ohne war ich doch der wahren Welt wie Fraß vor die Füße geworfen. Und dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Die Musik hatte die Schutzwand niedergeworfen, sie zerstört und dann das mit mir getan, was sie im Moment tat. Sie drang in mich hinein, erfüllte mich mit jeder einzelnen verdammten Note und zwang mich auf dieser Art an Sachen zu denken, an die ich nicht denken wollte. Doch ohne Schutz war ich ausgeliefert und konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren.

Mikes Gesicht tauchte vor meinem inneren Auge auf und er durchdrang mich mit einem zornigem Blick, als wolle er sagen: „Du bist an allem Schuld, Bella! Wärst du nicht so prüde, wäre das nie passiert. Nur wegen dir ist es dazu gekommen! Du bist diejenige, die für alles verantwortlich ist."  
Ein erneuter Zitteranfall überfiel mich, als seine donnernde Stimme über mich hinwegrollte. Vollkommen geschwächt lehnte ich mich mit geschlossenen Augen in den Sitz zurück.  
Mike hatte Recht. Wenn ich ihm mehr Zuneigung gezeigt hätte, wäre es nie so weit gekommen. Dann wäre er mir nie fremdgegangen. Und Jess… was war mit ihr?  
Sie war das Mädchen mit der Mike mich betrogen hatte und zusätzlich war sie auch noch meine beste Freundin. Beide waren sie meine einzigen Freunde und mit einem Schlag hatte ich sie verloren.

„Sag mal, hörst du schlecht oder war die Musik mal wieder zu laut", hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme sprechen. Blinzelnd öffnete ich meine Augen und erblickte meinen Dad vor dem Fenster.  
„Dad", flüsterte ich überrascht. Er gab mir ein Zeichen die Fensterscheibe runterzulassen. Mit zitternden Händen kämpfte ich gegen den Roller an und bekam die Fensterscheibe zur hälfte auf.  
„Bella Schatz, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte er mit sorgenvoller Stimme. Mein Körper erstarrte sofort. Sah man es mir so sehr an?  
„W-wieso fragst du?" Ich machte einen auf ahnungslos.  
„Das fragst du noch? Hätte ich nicht gehupt, wärst du geradewegs hinten in den Volvo reingefahren. Und dann hörst du mich nicht mal." Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich bedenklich zusammen.  
_Bella, lass dir schnell eine gute Ausrede einfallen_, drang eine Stimme in mir. Ich konnte noch nie glaubhaft lügen. Hier und da wurden mir ein paar Notlügen abgekauft, aber nur von Personen, die mich nicht wirklich kannten. Meine Chancen standen also nicht gut, aber einen Versuch war es wert.  
„Mir ging es plötzlich nicht gut", sagte ich mit schwacher Stimme und dachte währenddessen an den wahren Grund. Dad unterzog mein Gesicht einer Prüfung und nickte dann. Die Sorge in seinem Gesicht war aber nicht verschwunden, sie schien eher gewachsen zu sein.  
„Rutsch zur Seite, ich fahr dich nach Hause", sagte er und öffnete schon die Tür des Transporters.  
„Musst du nicht arbeiten? Was ist mit deinem Auto?" Ich will alleine sein, Dad. Lass mich selbst nach Hause fahren, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Aber es half nicht. Sobald es seiner ‚Bells' nicht gut ging, ließ Dad alles links liegen.  
„Jeff kann meinen Wagen später vorbeibringen. Und die Arbeit kann warten."  
Hatte ich es nicht gesagt. Mein Gesicht hatte zu viel preisgegeben. Als ich an Mike gedacht hatte, sah ich vermutlich zu überzeugend aus. Dabei wollte ich ihn doch _nur_ überzeugen.  
„Aber Dad", versuchte ich es erneut, aber keine Chance.  
„Jetzt mach schon, Bells. Es ist grün und da hinten kommt ein Auto".  
Ich rutschte auf den Beifahrersitz und schnallte mich sogleich vorschriftsmäßig an. Mein Dad machte es mir nach und schon fuhren wir los.  
„Was genau meinst du mit _mir ging es plötzlich nicht gut__?_", fragte er nach einer Weile.  
Ich seufzte leise. „Mir war nur kurz schwindlig. Kein Grund zur Sorge", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, aber seiner Miene nach zu urteilen, war mir das nicht gelungen.  
„Schwindlig", murmelte er und warf mir von der Seite einen prüfenden Blick zu. Dann schaute er wieder gerade auf die Straße und fuhr fort. „Du und Mike… ihr habt doch nicht etwa -"  
„Dad, nein! Oh Gott, bitte lass das. Es ist alles ok!", versicherte ich ihm gereizt.  
„Schon gut, schon gut", sagte er erleichtert, für mich persönlich eine Spur zu erleichtert.  
Und dann schwiegen wir, lauschten der Musik (neutrale Lieder, d.h. keine gefühlvollen), bis mein Handy in der Hosentasche die Stille unterbrach. Überrascht griff ich in meine Tasche und zog es heraus. Es gab nur wenige Menschen die mich auf mein Handy anriefen. Einer saß neben mir und fiel damit aus, blieben nur noch zwei… und mit beiden wollte ich im Moment auf gar keinen Fall sprechen. Angst bereitete sich in meinem Körper aus, als ich auf den Display blickte. Mike ruft an, leuchtete es mir entgegen. Panisch schnappte ich nach Luft und ließ das Handy weiter klingeln.  
„Willst du nicht drangehen", fragte mein Dad. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dann leg doch auf", schlug er vor. Aber das konnte ich auch nicht, denn dann würde Mike merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. So würde er bloß denken, dass ich mein Handy gerade nicht hörte.  
„Bella." Seine Stimme klang ruhig und sanft aber dennoch zuckte ich zusammen und blickte meinen Dad erschrocken ins Gesicht.  
„Wieso willst du nicht mit Mike sprechen?"  
„Woher weißt du, dass es Mike ist?", fragte ich perplex.  
„Ich bin zwar nicht mehr der jüngste, aber meine Augen sind noch scharf wie die eines Adlers", erklärte er schmunzelnd. „Also?" Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich auffordernd.  
„Ich will nicht mit ihm sprechen", gab ich leise von mir. Dads Augen verrieten mir, dass er mir das nicht ganz abkaufte, doch er fragte nicht weiter nach. Das Klingeln hörte nach weiteren Sekunden auf und die Stille legte sich wieder um uns.  
Dad war tief in Gedanken, das erkannte ich an seiner gerunzelten Stirn. Wann immer er so griesgrämig dreinblickte, dachte er angestrengt über etwas nach. Er grübelte bestimmt über den wahren Grund, wieso ich nicht ans Handy gegangen war. Und dann bremste er unerwartet scharf und schaute mich mit finsterem Gesicht an.  
„Er hat dir doch nicht weh getan?", fragte er aufgebracht und seine rechte Hand griff schon nach seiner Waffe.  
„Nicht wie du denkst", gestand ich. Er hatte nur mein Herz gebrochen, doch ich lebte weiter.  
„Bells, es geht nicht um das wie. Der Typ hat dir weh getan. Niemand macht das mit dir! Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Als ihr zusammen gekommen seid, hätte ich ihn verjagen sollen. Oh, dieser verdammte Junge. Ich hab ihn mal spät nachts Bier trinken sehen und nichts dagegen unternommen." Er knurrte gefährlich auf.  
„Dad bitte, hör auf. Du bist die letzte Person, die etwas dafür kann. Lass uns… lass uns einfach nach Hause fahren, ok?", sagte ich müde. Ich wollte nicht mehr über dieses Thema sprechen, sehnte mich zurück nach meinem Nichts.  
„Aber, Bella!"  
„Ok?", hackte ich noch mal nach und der Ton in meiner Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen.  
Dann nickte er und fuhr weiter Richtung Haus Swan, wo mein warmes weiches Bett auf mich wartete. Ich fühlte mich ausgelaugt und kraftlos. Meine Augenlider wurden immer schwerer, bis ich nachgab und sie schloss.


	4. Und das sollte ich sein?

Kapitel 4: Und das sollte ich sein?

Das Atmen fiel mir schwer. Jeder Atemzug brannte wie loderndes Feuer in meinen Lungen, doch ich konnte nicht aufhören weiterhin anstrengend nach Luft zu schnappen. Ich setzte einen Schritt nach dem anderen, in der Hoffnung den Abstand zwischen meinen Verfolgern zu vergrößern, und obwohl ich so schnell rannte wie ich konnte, genügte es nicht. Ihre Schritte hallten mir immer lauter entgegen. Sie waren viel zu nah. Ich war umgeben von tiefschwarzer Dunkelheit und rannte blind, mit dem verzweifelten Wunsch davonzukommen. Vor Angst stolperte ich über meine eigenen Füße und knallte beim Fall hart gegen eine Wand vor mir. Ohne auf die Schmerzen zu achten, stand ich auf und tastete mich an der Wand entlang. Ich musste schleunigst von hier verschwinden. Ich konnte hören, dass sie aufgeholt hatten, doch ich wagte es nicht mich umzudrehen und nach ihnen zu sehen, denn sobald ich das tat, würde mich die Panik komplett in Besitz nehmen und in so einem Zustand war an eine Flucht nicht mehr zu denken. Meine Hände suchten und suchten immer weiter nach einem Ausweg, aber es schien, als wäre ich mitten in eine Sackgasse gelaufen. Fluchend gab ich die Suche auf und ließ meine Hände an meinem Körper runterhängen.

Sie werden dich kriegen, sagte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Du hast getan was du konntest, von ihnen kannst du nicht entkommen.  
Und die Stimme hatte Recht. Was hatte ich denn erwartet? Dass ich, die kleine Bella, von ihnen fliehen konnte? War ich nicht naiv? Und wie ich das war. Aber ich konnte mich ihnen doch nicht mir nichts dir nichts ausliefern lassen; aufgeben ohne versucht zu haben dagegen anzukämpfen. Tja, gekämpft hatte ich, indem ich versucht hatte wegzurennen, bloß war mir das nicht gelungen. Sie hatten mich in eine Falle gelockt, mitten in eine Sackgasse hatte sie mich geführt. Ich atmete immer noch schwer von der Rennerei und ließ mich erschöpft auf den Boden fallen. Nun lag ich mit schmerzendem Knie und pochender Stirn an der Wand gelehnt und hörte die immer näher kommenden Schritte. Meine Arme legte ich schützend um meinen Körper. Mir war klar, dass ich mich auf dieser Weise nicht von meinen Verfolgern schützen konnte, aber dennoch verstärkte ich den Griff, als wolle ich beweisen, dass ich doch stark genug war.

Vor mir erschien ein helles Licht, welches meine Augen blendete, worauf ich verstärkt zu blinzeln begann. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augenwinkeln, würden zu kleinen Seen, bis das Wasser über die Ufern hinaustrat und winzige Flüsse über meine Wangen flossen. Doch ich wagte es nicht die schützenden Arme um meinen bebenden Körper zu entfernen und die Tränen wegzuwischen. Ich zitterte von Kopf bis Fuß und befürchtete ohne meine Arme auseinander zufallen.  
Als meine Augen sich langsam an das leuchtende Licht gewohnt hatten, bemerkte ich, dass es eigentlich zwei Lichtquellen waren, die immer näher kamen. Riesige Taschenlampen, deren Strahl direkt auf mich gerichtet war. Hinter ihnen standen zwei dunkle Gestalten und ich stellte beängstigend fest, dass sie nur noch drei Schritte von mir entfernt standen. Mein Herz schlug laut gegen meine Brust, als hätte es vor meinen Oberkörper zusprengen, hinaus zuspringen und sich dann in Sicherheit zubringen.  
Nur noch zwei Schritte.  
„Wer hätte das gedacht. Die tollpatschige Bella ist", die tiefe Stimme legte eine kurze Pause ein und sagte das nächste Wort gespielt überrascht, „gestolpert."  
Das warme Blut, das vorher noch durch meine Adern rann, erfror zu Eis, als ich die Stimme erkannte. Es war Mike.

Er stand dicht vor mir und blickte zufrieden zu mir hinunter, als sei er mit dem Bild, das er vor Augen sah, mehr als nur befriedigt. Ein fieses Grinsen war in seine Lippen festgetackert, welches sein Gesicht in eine teuflisch aussehende Fratze verwandelte.  
Die zweite Gestalt machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und das Licht erhellte ihr Gesicht. Ich erkannte sie sofort, Jessica. Ihr Mund war weit aufgerissen, als wolle sie mich verschlingen, doch stattdessen lachte sie bösartig. Ihr Lachen klang schrill und sobald die Schallwellen das Geräusch zu mir runtergeweht hatten, bereitete sich vor Angst eine Gänsehaut auf meiner Haut aus. Das war eindeutig kein Lachen, indem man gerne mit einstimmte.  
„Oh sieh mal, sie weint", fiel es Jessica vergnügt auf und ihr Lachen wurde lauter und verrückter. Mein Griff hatte sich weiter verstärkt und meine Arme und Hände kribbelten vor Anspannung. Gleich würden sie vollkommen taub werden, doch ich durfte nicht loslassen. Auf keinen Fall!  
Mike verzog sein Fratzengesicht zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. „Sie scheint verletzt zu sein", lachte er und es klang so falsch. Müsste bei diesem Satz die Stimme nicht vor Sorge nur so strotzen? Nicht bei Mike. Es war genau das Gegenteil, es machte ihm überhaupt nichts aus. Je schlechter es mir ging, desto besser fühlte er sich.

„Bellalein", seufzte Jessica nun tief einatmend, sie hatte endlich ihr Lachen abgestellt, aber die Gänsehaut hörte nicht auf. Allein der klang ihrer hohen Stimme reichte aus und die Haare auf meinem Körper stellten sich wieder auf. „Bellalein, Bellalein." Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und hob dabei belustigt die Augenbrauen. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so blind bist. Ich hatte angenommen, dass du viel früher dahinter kommst, aber die verträumte Bella nahm doch tatsächlich an, Mike würde sie lieben." Dieses grässliche Lachen, sie tat es schon wieder. „Dabei liebte er mich die ganze Zeit. Du warst nur sein Spielzeug. Ich bin seine Nummer eins." Ihr Blick wanderte von mir zu Mike und mit einem Schritt stand sie neben ihm, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn stürmisch auf den Mund. Mikes Hände und Arme erwachten zum Leben und berührten Jessicas Körper, verschwanden unter ihrem Oberteil und unmittelbar danach zog ich scharf die Luft ein.

Nicht noch ein Mal! Ich will das nicht wieder sehen. Jessicas Blick heftete sich in meine Augen und ließ mich nicht entkommen. Sie kette mich an sich und mir blieb keine Möglichkeit den Blick von den Beiden abzuwenden. Sie wollte, dass ich nicht auch nur eine Sekunde des Kusses verpasste, und als weitere Tränen ungewollt meine Augen verließen, blitzen ihre erfreut auf.  
„Oh, Mike, wollen wir Bella mal zeigen was wir in ihrer Abwesenheit immer gemacht haben?"  
Der Angesprochene nickte den Mund verziehend. „Klären wir Bells auf."  
Und dann fing es wieder an. Sie küssten sich gierig und drückten ihre Körper aneinander. Alles drehte sich vor meinen Augen und nach ein paar Sekunden war ich nicht mehr an der Wand angelehnt, sondern stand an der offen stehenden Tür und sah in Mikes Zimmer. Jessica und Mike lagen wieder auf dem Bett, berührten sich, küssten sich. Mike arbeitete sich einen Weg an ihrem Hals hinunter und Jessica reagierte mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen.

Das tue ich mir nicht an, dachte ich entschieden und wollte mich umdrehen, doch meine Beine waren wie am Boden festgeklebt. Ich kämpfte dagegen an, aber nichts tat sich, ich konnte mich nicht vom Fleck bewegen. Stattdessen schloss ich meine Augen, aber es blieb nur bei einem Versuch. Eine unsichtbare Macht hinderte mich daran auch nur ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln. Diese Macht wollte unbedingt, dass ich Mike und Jessica ansah und drückte meinen Kopf zum Bett mit der blauen Satinbettwäsche hin.  
Das warme Kerzenlicht flackerte und warf Schatten auf ihre nackte Haut, wo sie wild miteinander tanzten. Das dunkle der Schatten und das gelbe Licht der Kerzen spielten ein aufregendes Spiel miteinander, genauso wie die Menschen auf die sie schienen. Mike war nun an Jessicas Bauch angelangt und bedeckte diesen mit vielen Küssen, während seine Hände an ihrer Seite entlang strichen. Jessicas funkelnde Augen suchten wieder die meine und als sie diese wieder an sich fesselte, verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem hämischen Grinsen.  
„So macht man das, Bellalein. Sieh genau hin, dann kannst du was lernen." Sie zog Mikes Gesicht zu ihrem hoch und küsste ihn eindringlich, wobei ihre Hände in seine Pobacken kniffen.

Ich spürte einen quälenden Stich mitten in meinem Herzen. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte jemand eine Faust um mein Herz gebildete und drückte jetzt mit aller Kraft zu. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich drastisch, das Heben und Sinken meiner Brust wurde immer schneller, als ich immer dringlicher einatmete. Ich ertrug das Schauspiel vor meinen Augen nicht mehr. Mein Herz war diesem Schmerz nicht gewachsen, viel zu klein und gebrechlich war es doch.  
„Ich liebe dich, Jess", stöhnte Mike auf und damit war die Grenze erreicht. Der Druck auf mein Herz verstärkte sich und mit dem nächsten zudrücken der Faust, zersprang es in hundert kleine Teile. Ich brach in mich zusammen und landete mit lauter Gekreische und Gelächter im Hintergrund auf dem Boden.

Meine Augen öffneten sich langsam, die Lider fühlten sich schwerer als gewöhnlich an. Ich fühlte mich vollkommen verloren und wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht wo ich mich befand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute ich forschend um mich und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Da waren mein Schreibtisch, meine Gardinen, mein Schaukelstuhl – das war mein Zimmer! Langsam kehrte ich in meinen Körper zurück und stellte fest, dass ich diese schrecklichen Szenen nur geträumt hatte, ein ziemlich heftiger Traum wohlgemerkt. Wie die Musik im Auto zuvor hatte er mir genau die Bilder präsentiert, die ich um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte. Dementsprechend hatte mein Körper auch reagiert: ich war in Schweiß gebadet, mein Herze klopfte immer noch unregelmäßig, mein Gesicht fühlte sich so nass an… hatte ich tatsächlich geweint?

Wie in Trance setzte ich mich im Schneidersitz auf meinem Bett auf und hob meine rechte Hand. Kaum bemerkte ich die ungewöhnliche Nässe auf meine Wange, schon wurde mir klar, dass ich wirklich geweint hatte. Unsaft wischte ich mir über das Gesicht, ich wollte diese Tränen loswerden, sie sollten nicht meine Haut berühren. Sie fühlten sich unrein und schmutzig an. Mit wackligen Beinen stand ich auf, quälte mich durch die Tür bis zum Flur und ging dann auf das Badezimmer zu. Am Waschbecken angelangt, wusch ich mir das Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser und als die mit Schmerz gefüllten Tränen den Abfluss hinunterflossen, fühlte ich mich wesentlich besser. Sie waren kein Teil von mir, sonder Teil der Menschen, die für sie verantwortlich waren und zu denen gehörte ich nicht.  
Du darfst das nicht mehr tun, verbot ich mir. Du hast keinen Grund zu weinen. Du bist kein naives kleines Mädchen mehr. Du bist stark. Sie können dich nicht zerstören, sprach ich mein Mantra und wollte schon wieder ansetzten, mir selbst dabei tief in die Augen sehend.

Doch als ich meinen Blick hob, vergaß ich die davor Kraft spenden Worte und schaute zur Säule erstarrt in mein Spiegelbild. Rote, verquollene Augen starrten mich prüfend an und augenblicklich danach wandelte sich der Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht… er wirkte entsetzt, aber auch angewidert. Dieses Mädchen im Spiegel sah so ausgelaugt aus. Dicke Augenringe hatten sich um die Augen gebildet und ließen sie viel kleiner aussehen. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe sah auch nicht sehr gesund aus, sie war viel zu blass und schien nahezu durchsichtig zu sein. Ich konnte kleine rote Äderchen auf den Wangen sehen. Nein, das sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Meine Hände fuhren durch die Haare, aber das nutze auch nicht viel. Selbst wenn sie perfekt gestylt wären und nicht wie jetzt wirr vom Kopf abstünden, würde dieses Gesicht immer noch genauso aussehen. Und das sollte ich sein? Das war doch nicht möglich. Ich wirkte wie eine zerbrochene Vase, die mit viel Kleber wieder zusammengeklebt worden war. Ein schwaches, gebrechliches Wesen, das war ich und es sah abstoßend aus.  
Ab jetzt gibt es keine Spiegel mehr für dich, Bella, beschloss ich und verließ schnell das Badezimmer.

Zurück in meinem Zimmer warf ich einen Blick auf meinen Wecker und stellte fest, dass wir 5 Uhr morgens hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatte mich mein Dad ins Bett gelegt, denn das letzte woran ich mich erinnern konnte, war das Gespräch mit ihm im Auto. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und überlegte was ich nun machen könnte. Auf keinen Fall wollte ich jetzt schlafen, noch so einen Traum ertrug ich nicht. Da bemerkte ich mein blinkendes Handy auf dem Nachtschrank. Entweder hatte ich einen Anruf verpasst oder eine Sms erhalten. Ich schnappte mir mein Handy und entdeckte eine Nachricht von Jessica.

Hey Bella!  
Sorry, dass ich mich heute nicht mehr bei dir gemeldet habe.  
Meine Eltern habe mich mal wieder in beschlag genommen. :(  
Wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule.  
Hab dich lieb! Jess

Da saß ich auf dem Bett mit dem Handy in der Hand und las eine dicke fette Lüge von meiner besten Freundin. Deine Eltern haben dich also in beschlag genommen, schrie ich Jessica die Frage in Gedanken entgegen. Da habe ich aber was anderes gesehen.  
Wie sehr wollte ich sie jetzt anrufen und sie anschreien, als Lügnerin beschimpfen und vor allem ihr die Frage stellen, wie sie mir das antun konnte, doch ich würde es nicht ertragen ihre Stimme zu hören. Tränen schossen mir wieder in die Augen. Sofort schloss ich sie und kämpfte gegen sie und die quälenden Bilder in meinem Kopf an. Nein! Nein! Nein!  
Lenk dich ab Bella!, befahl meine innere Stimme. Suchend schaute ich mich im Zimmer um und dachte intensiv über eine Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit nach. Da lag meine zerlesene Ausgabe von Sturmhöhe auf dem Nachtschrank, doch mit dem Chaos in meinem Kopf würde ich einen Satz bestimmt zehn Mal lesen müssen, bis ich denn Sinn verstanden hätte. Lesen fiel also schon mal aus. Genauso wie aufräumen, ich hätte zwar was zu tun, aber leider war das die Art von Beschäftigung, die Gehirnarbeit nicht nötig hatte. Es musste etwas leicht verdauliches sein, aber dennoch mich ablenken und die unangenehmen Gedanken verscheuchen können.

In dem Moment der Stille fiel mir das schnurrende Geräusch von dem Kühler meines Computers auf. Da war sie, die Lösung meiner Probleme. Im Internet würde ich mich genug ablenken können, also stand ich auf und setzte mich auf den Stuhl, bewegte leicht die Maus und schon erschien vor mir die Facebook Seite mit Rosalies Nachricht. Genervt schloss ich kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Je dringlicher ich die Angelegenheit aus meinen Gedanken verscheuen wollte, desto mehr schien meine Umgebung damit beschäftigt zu sein, mich daran zu erinnern.  
Ich öffnete wieder die Augen und kehrte mit einem Mausklick auf meine Profilseite zurück. Dort erschien ein Bild von mir, das Jessica vor zwei Wochen im Matheunterricht gemacht hatte. Mr. Varner war an diesem besagten Tag krank gewesen und stattdessen hatten wir einen Referendar, der unsere Klasse ruhig halten sollte. Da wir nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, schnappten Jessica und ich uns Taschentücher und malten witziger Gesichter drauf. Dann hielten wir die Taschentuchgesichter vor unsere Gesichter und blickten uns kichernd an. Die Taschentücher waren so dünn, dass wir durch sie hindurch sehen konnten. Jessica kam auf die Idee Fotos mit ihrem Handy zu schießen und so kam es, dass mir das Gesicht von Lila aus Futurama aus dem Bildschirm entgegenblickte [A/N: Ihr wisst schon, die mit dem einen Auge xD, das habe ich übrigens wirklich gemacht, aber mitten im Unterricht].  
Meine Profilseite informierte mich, dass ich eine ungelesene Nachricht in meinem Posteingang hätte. Ein paar weitere Mausklicke später öffnete ich eine neue Nachricht von Anthony.

Anthony:

Hey Bells (ich darf dich doch so nennen, oder?)  
Deine Entschuldigung wurde angenommen. Allein schon, dass du Streetfighter spielst, hätte gereicht. Ich mein wow… du spielst Streetfighter und doppel-wow… du bist auch noch ein Mädchen. Du bist mir jetzt schon sympathisch. =)  
Ah, deine armen Kissen. Ich weiß genau wie die sich fühlen. :P  
Darf ich fragen was dich so aufgeregt hat?  
Was meinen Abend angeht… mein Bruder hat von zwei Mädels innerhalb von 5 Minuten einen Korb bekommen (du musst wissen, er ist ziemlich beliebt bei den Mädchen, mit einem Korb hatte er nicht gerechnet). Da kam er dann mit Frustessen zurück und hat ständig von diesem wunderschönen Mädchen gesprochen. Und ich war dann derjenige, der ihn immer wieder daran erinnern durfte, dass sie ihm einen Korb verpasst hatte. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen. xD Erst war er total abwesend und hat von dem Mädchen geträumt und sobald ich gesagt habe was passiert ist, hat er angefangen deprimiert sein Frustessen auf eine sehr unappetitliche Art und Weise zu essen. Bäh! Aber diese ständigen Stimmungswechsel zu beobachten war zu witzig. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Das Mädchen muss es ihm ja richtig angetan haben. =) Meinst du es war sehr fies wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten habe?  
Vlg, Anthony

Ich weiß zwar nicht wie der Junge es anstellte, aber um meine Lippen spielte doch wirklich die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Ein ehrliches Lächeln.  
Dass er mich Bells nennen wollte, macht mir nichts aus, auch wenn es normalerweise nur Menschen taten, die mir sehr nahe standen. So wie mein Dad und… Mike.  
Doch Anthony war nicht hier, er lebte irgendwo weit entfernt, von daher hatte ich keine Probleme damit.  
Noch immer grinsend, klickte ich auf Nachricht antworten, und als die Seite sich aktualisiert hatte, bemerkte ich unten rechts im Bild eine rote Sprechblase. Huch, um diese Uhrzeit?  
Neugierig klickte ich darauf: Anthony sendet ihnen eine Chateinladung stand dort in schwarzer Schrift.

Im nächsten Chap wird dann auch endlich wieder geredet, jaa Bella kann auch reden xD  
Wenn ihr jetzt noch ein paar Sätze zu meiner in FF in den Reviews schreibt, würdet ihr mich sehr glücklich machen. :D  
LG, Gurkiball


	5. Ich sitze bei dir!

**Kapitel 5: Ich sitze bei dir!**

**Anthony:** Wer klingelt den zu solch später Stunde an der Tür?  
**RingingBells:** Drei mal darfst du raten ^^  
**Anthony:** Der Osterhase?  
**RingingBells:** Weit daneben, dir bleiben noch zwei Chancen.  
**Anthony:** Hm… der Glöckner von Notre Dam? Glocke + Bell = Müsste hinhauen ^^  
**RingingBells:** Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen.  
**Anthony:** Ok, ich hab's. Du bist der Weihnachtsmann!  
**RingingBells:** Falsche Jahreszeit. Ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen, dass alle drei männlich sind, im Gegensatz zu mir?  
**Anthony:** Oh, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht xD Bist du denn auch wirklich ein Mädchen?  
**RingingBells:** Natürlich bin ich das.  
**Anthony:** Also ich weiß nicht... du spielst Streetfighter!!!  
**RingingBells:** Ist das uns Mädchen denn nicht erlaubt?  
**Anthony:** Natürlich, aber es ist ungewöhnlich. Allein schon, dass du mit dem Namen was anfangen kannst, ist unglaublich.  
**RingingBells:** Jetzt übertreibst du aber.  
**Anthony:** Ne ne, glaub mir da mal lieber. Wann immer ich erwähnte, dass ich Streetfighter vergöttere, blicken die meisten mich schief von der Seite an und denken ich würde wirklich kämpfen… du siehst also was ich meine.  
**RingingBells:** Nicht dein ernst? Was für Mädchen waren das denn?  
**Anthony:** Etwas zurückgebliebene, die nichts anderes als Lipgloss, Pink und Jungs im Kopf haben.  
**RingingBells:** lol Von dieser Sorte haben wir auch einige auf der Schule. Ich versteh also was du meinst.  
**Anthony:** Du besitzt zufälliger Weise kein pinkes Supernintendo, oder?  
**RingingBells:** Du scheinst ziemlich traumatisiert zu sein xD Ich kann dich beruhigen, meiner ist grau.  
**Anthony:** *aufdiekniefall* Ein normal tickendes Mädchen, ich glaube es nicht. Du gehörst der aussterbenden Art an.  
**RingingBells:** Sollte ich das als ein Kompliment aufnehmen?  
**Anthony:** So war das gedacht ;)  
**RingingBells:** Na dann sage ich mal danke :D  
**Anthony:** Bitte, immer wieder gern.  
**RingingBells:** Also, wie kommt es, dass du um diese Uhrzeit wach bist?  
**Anthony:** Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Morgen steht mir ein anstrengender Tag bevor, und… Schwupps ist die Müdigkeit flöten gegangen. Was ist mit dir?  
**RingingBells:** Hatte einen seltsamen Traum und nachdem ich aufgewacht bin, war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken.  
**Anthony:** Oh, so was ist immer blöd. Kannst du dich noch an den Traum erinnern?  
RingingBells: Schwach, ich weiß nur noch, dass ich verfolgt wurde.  
**Anthony:** Ein Klassiker. Und wurdest du erwischt? ;)  
RingingBells: So könnte man das sagen. Ich bin über meine eigenen Füße gestolpert.  
**Anthony:** lol Ok, das ist wirklich originell. Ich nehme meine Aussage zurück. Doch kein Klassiker.  
**RingingBells:** Das blöde daran ist, dass ich wirklich ziemlich tollpatschig bin (nervige und manchmal auch peinliche Eigenschaft) und dass ich nicht mal im Traum gescheit wegrennen kann, regt mich ziemlich auf.  
**Anthony:** Kissen, nehmt euch in Acht. xD  
**RingingBells:** Wie? :s  
**Anthony:** Das klang wieder leicht wie deine erste Mail, so aufgebracht… ich wollte die armen Kissen nur vorwarnen.  
**RingingBells:** Sehr witzig. :/  
**Anthony:** Ich wollte dich nur auf andere Gedanken bringen. Es war nur ein Traum, _vergiss ihn_.  
**RingingBells:** Ja,… das sollte ich wirklich.  
**Anthony:** Oh, Mist! Ich wurde gerade von meiner Mum entdeckt, die laute Tastatur hat mich verraten. Muss leider off.  
**RingingBells:** Schade, was mach ich denn jetzt noch die Stunde?  
**Anthony:** Wie wäre es mit einem großen Frühstück um wenigstens mit vollem Magen in den Tag zu starten, wenn du schon nicht gut geschlafen hast.  
**RingingBells:** Da wird sich mein Dad freuen. Man sieht sich dann wieder, wir wollen ja nicht deine Mum in den Wahnsinn treiben.  
**Anthony:** Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass wir uns bald wieder „sehen". Oh, oh O.o Da hustet jemand verdächtig laut. Ich bin weg. Bis dann, Bells. Und vergiss nicht auf meine Nachricht zu antworten. ^^  
_Anthony hat sich abgemeldet__._  
**RingingBells:** Tschüss!

Es war so leicht gewesen mit Anthony zu chatten, dass ich gerne noch gut eine Stunde weiter geschrieben hätte. Ich hatte kein einziges Mal an Mike oder Jessica gedacht, bis wir zu meinem Traum kamen. Ja, ich hatte gelogen. Meine Erinnerungen an den Traum waren noch stechend scharf, aber auf die Einzelheiten wollte ich im Gespräch nicht näher eingehen. Eine Sache hat mich aber wirklich durcheinander gebracht. Anthony sprach über meinen Traum und sagte ich solle _ihn_ vergessen. Gedankenverloren kaute ich auf meiner Lippe rum. Damit hatte er mit einiges an Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben. Aber ich wollte an diesem Morgen keine weiteren Gedanken mehr an negative Dinge verschwenden. Also schloss ich sie ab und schob die Kiste in die hinterste Ecke meines Geistes. Das Schloss war leicht zu knacken, dessen war ich mir bewusst, aber einen Moment frei von diesen Informationen zu sein, würde mir gut tun.

Ich nahm mir vor nach der Schule auf Anthonys Nachricht zu antworten. Seufzend schloss ich das Fenster, dann fuhr ich den Computer hinunter und begann mich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Frisch geduscht und angezogen, ging ich die Treppen runter in die Küche und fing an Waffeln für das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Dad schlief noch, da er heute Spätdienst hatte, doch es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er hier erschien. Er war ein Frühaufsteher und stand niemals später als um sieben Uhr auf den Beinen. Leider hatte ich diese Eigenschaft nicht von ihm geerbt. Gähnend deckte ich den Tisch und setzte mich schon hin, bereit mein Mahl aufzuessen. Gestern hatte ich nach der Schule nichts mehr zu mir genommen und ansonsten hatte ich bloß einen Apfel gegessen, von daher langte ich total ausgehungert zu. Keine fünf Minuten später gesellte Dad sich mit dazu.

„Guten Morgen, Bells!", grüßte er munter und blickte dann erstaunt am Tisch rauf und runter. „Wow, was für ein Frühstück. Wann bist du aufgestanden und wie lange saßt du daran?", fragte er und legte sich eine Waffel auf sein Teller.  
„Hm…", gab ich von mir und schluckte dann runter. „Das ist doch keine große Sache, Dad. Spiel das jetzt nicht wieder auf." Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Bin gegen fünf Uhr aufgewacht und konnte danach nicht mehr einschlafen." Dass ich es gar nicht erst versucht hatte, behielt ich für mich.  
„Hast ja dann auch mehr als genug geschlafen, nicht wahr?", zwinkerte er und biss dann genüsslich in seine Waffel.  
Dad versuchte mich abzulenken, aber gerade wegen diesem Kommentar fiel mir der wahre Grund ein, wieso ich so früh schlafen gegangen war. Das Schloss knackte auf und alles strömte wieder auf mich ein. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, nickte in Dads Richtung und stand mit gesenktem Kopf auf, nahm mein schmutziges Geschirr in die Hand und ging hinüber zum Waschbecken.

Hinter meinem Rücken hörte ich Dad leise aufseufzen. Er hatte es versucht und dafür war ich ihm wirklich dankbar. Ich drehte den Wasserhahn auf und ließ warmes Wasser in den Waschbecken einlaufen. Erneut hörte ich Dad seufzen. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, was er jetzt von sich selbst hielt. Er würde sich als Versager schimpfen, der nicht mal seine eigene Tochter aufmuntern konnte, aber ich sah das ganz und gar nicht so. Ich wusste genau, dass er sich Sorgen um mich machte. Um ihn daran zu hindern, weiter seinen betrüblichen Gedanken nachzuhängen, drehte ich mich zu ihm um und wollte ein anderes Thema anschlagen. So wie es im Moment in der Schule lief, müsste ich bald mit einem Anruf von meinem geliebten Mr. Varner oder dem geehrten Mr. Banner rechnen und da ich in der Hinsicht keine Geheimnisse vor meinem Dad hatte, wollte ich ihn warnen, doch bevor ich auch nur ansetzen konnte, sprach er schon.

„Mike war gestern Abend noch hier", sagte er auf seinen vollen Teller starrend.  
„Oh", entkam es mir stockend. Wieso war Mike da? Wusste er, dass ich über ihn und Jessica bescheid wusste? Hatte er mich doch gesehen? Oder hatte John ihn von meinem Besuch erzählt? Und dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Wir hatten am Abend ja ein Date und er war bestimmt gekommen, um mich zum Essen abzuholen. Das hatte ich ganz vergessen.  
„Naja, da du nicht mit ihm sprechen wolltest, habe ich ihn wieder weggeschickt", gab Dad zu und schaute mir mit fragenden, hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ins Gesicht. Habe ich richtig gehandelt oder hätte ich ihn doch rein bitten sollen?, schienen sie zu sagen.  
Erneut nickte ich. Man Bella, hast du vergessen wie man spricht oder wieso nickst du ständig, gab die Stimme in meinem Kopf von sich.  
Ich räusperte mich. „Ich wollte ihn auch nicht sehen, Dad. Aber was genau hast du gesagt?", fragte ich vorsichtig nach. So wie Dad gestern im Auto reagiert hatte, war meine Frage mehr als nur berechtigt.  
„Keine Sorge, Bells. Ich hab ihm nichts getan, auch wenn ich das liebend gerne gemacht hätte. Er hat gefragt warum du nicht könntest und da habe ich geantwortet, dass es dir nicht gut ginge und du dich schlafen gelegt hast."

Abermals nickte ich und atmete beruhigt wieder aus, nachdem ich unbemerkt den Atem angehalten hatte. Mike dachte also immer noch, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich wollte noch nicht, dass er und Jessica erfuhren, dass ich hinter ihr Geheimnis gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich war es die Angst vor der kommenden Reaktion und dem Schaden der entstehen würde. Wie könnte ich mit ihnen befreundet bleiben nach dieser Aktion? Nach der Betrügerei und der Lügerei? Das ging nicht… und vor dem Ende hatte ich schreckliche Angst. Ich wäre dann alleine.  
„Hallo? Ist da jemand?" Dad war aufgestanden und fuchtelte wild mit beiden Händen vor meinem Gesicht herum. Als ich nicht darauf reagierte, klopfte er mir sanft auf meinen Kopf und fragte: „Klopf, Klopf. Ist da wer?"  
Meine Mundwinkel zuckten und hinterließen ein schwaches Grinsen auf meinen Lippen. Er tat es schon wieder. Dad versuchte mich abzulenken und ihm zu liebe zwang ich mich und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf.  
„Da bist du ja wieder", sagte er und nahm mich etwas unbeholfen kurz in den Arm und verwuschelte mir die Haare.  
„Geh du schon zur Schule. Ich räume hier auf."  
Und damit schob er mich, mir meine Jacke und Schultasche in die Hände drückend, aus der Tür raus.

Die Sonne schien an diesem Morgen erstaunlich hell, dabei ließ sie sich in Forks doch kaum blicken, aber an meiner Stimmung konnte selbst die Wärme nichts ändern. Die Jacke und die Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz schmeißend, setzte ich mich in den Transporter und macht mich im gemächlichem Tempo auf den Weg zur Schule. Nicht das ich generell schnell fuhr, mein Wagen konnte nicht schneller als 90 km pro Stunde fahren. Eigentlich brauchte man für die Strecke von mir bis zur Schule nur fünf Minuten, doch heute war ich doppelt so lange unterwegs. Ich war wohl viel zu sehr an den rasenden Fahrstil meiner Mitmenschen gewohnt, dass mir selbst nicht mehr auffiel, wie langsam ich doch fuhr.  
Der Schülerparkplatz stand vollkommen leer. Ein ungewohnter Anblick, war ich doch immer diejenige, die als letzte in die Klasse gestürmt kam. Mike war meistens spät dran, wenn er mich abholte… ein negativer Punkt. _Merk dir den, Bella. Vielleicht wirst du den zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt brauchen_, kommentierte wieder meine innere Stimme, die in letzter Zeit zu meinem ständigen Begleiter mutierte.

Meine Jacke im Wagen lassend, schloss ich ab und setzte mich auf eine Bank auf dem Schulhof. Von hier aus hatte ich einen perfekten Blick über den Parkplatz und den Eingangsbereich der Schule. Wieso ich genau da saß? Weil ich zwei bestimmten Personen aus dem Weg gehen wollte. So könnte ich sehen, wann sie ankämmen und könnte ihnen rechtzeitig aus dem Weg gehen. Zum Glück war ich so früh aus dem Haus gegangen, sonst stände Mike um einiges früher vor mir. Ich hatte nichts verbrochen, doch genau so benahm ich mich. Die Angst vor einem Treffen überwältigte mich.  
Ich saß ruhig auf der Bank und versuchte an nichts zu denken, außer an die Sonnenstrahlen, die mich angenehm wärmten. Nach ungefähr 15 Minuten trudelten die ersten Schüler ein und liefen quatschend in das Schulgebäude. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss ich meine Augen und ließ meine Gedanken schweifen. In der ersten Stunde hatte ich Mathe zusammen mit Jessica und ich überlegt fieberhaft wie ich auf sie reagieren sollte. Sollte ich mir meine Entdeckung anmerken lassen? Und wenn ja, wie? Auf die abweisende Art, oder doch auf die aufbrausende wütende Art? Welche Möglichkeiten hatte ich noch? Sie ignorieren! Doch das würde auffallen und über kurz oder lang würde Jessica wissen wollen was mit mir los war. Und wenn ich einfach so tat als wüsste ich nichts? Wenn ich dabei wieder das betäubende Nichts heraufbeschwören würde, könnte das vielleicht klappen. Ja, so mache ich es, entschied ich und ließ meinen rauchenden Kopf hängen.

Dann holte mich ein laut klingender Motor aus dem Gedanken. Neugierig schaute ich rüber zum Parkplatz und entdeckte ein aufgedecktes rot glänzendes Cabrio, das neben einem silbernen Volvo parkte. Den Cabrio kannte ich, war es doch früher das einzige neue Auto auf dem Parkplatz. Er gehörte den Hale Zwillingen, doch den Volvo hatte ich hier noch nie gesehen. Da hatte wohl jemand ein neues Auto zum Geburtstag oder zum Führerschein bekommen, dachte ich. Türen knallten zu und mein Blick fiel wieder auf das rote Auto. Erstaunt bemerkte ich, dass nicht Jasper Hale vor der Fahrertür stand, sondern Rosalie. Damit wäre dann auch geklärt, wer der ältere der Zwillinge war, stellte ich belustigt fest. Rosalie sah zu der Bank, auf der ich ganz zufällig saß. Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie konnte ich nur Rosalies Mail vergessen? Ich schuldete ihr ein Dankeschön.

Schnell rappelte ich mich auf und lief auf sie zu. Beide waren sie modern gekleidet und perfekt gestylt. Auch wenn sie Zwillinge waren, konnte man sie leicht auseinander halten und das lag nicht nur an der Tatsache, dass sie zwei verschiedene Geschlechter hatten. Sie sahen sich ähnlich, ohne Zweifel. Da waren die selben feinen Gesichtszüge, die Augenform und ihre hellgrüne Augenfarbe, die hohen Wangenknochen. Doch vor knapp zwei Monaten hatte Jasper sich seine zuvor blonden, für einen Jungen, langen Haare braun gefärbt, so dass die Ähnlichkeit nicht mehr auf dem ersten Blick zu sehen war.  
„Hey Rosalie, Jasper." Ich nickte ihm zu und er schaute freundlich zurück. Rosalie hingegen sagte nichts und wartete ab. In Gedanken legte ich Wort an Wort aneinander, doch zusammen wollten sie mir nicht über die Lippen gehen. _Mensch Bella, jetzt sag endlich, dass du ihr dankbar bist__._ Die Stimme schon wieder…

„Ähm, i-ich… ich wollte nur… Also", druckste ich herum und kam nicht so wirklich auf den Punkt.  
Jasper schaute überrascht auf und blickte seine Schwester fragend an. Sie schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und richtete dann ihre Augen wieder auf mich.  
„Also, ich wollte dir danke sagen, Rosalie. Für deine Mail und auch für deine Ehrlichkeit", sagte ich endlich und meinte es auch wirklich so.  
„Hast du mit deinen Freunden geredet?", fragte sie.  
„Nein", antwortete ich etwas aus der Fassung gekommen. Wieso wollte sie das wissen?  
Rosalie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und du glaubst mir einfach so?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Nicht dass ich gelogen hätte oder so, aber du bist nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen und glaubst mir?" Man konnte sehen, dass sie dies ziemlich irritierte, aber sie wusste ja nicht, dass ich Mike und Jessica gesehen hatte.

„Naja, ich habe nicht mit den beiden gesprochen, aber dafür habe ich sie gesehen", sagte ich und fügte dem noch ein, „du weißt schon wobei", hinzu. Ihre Augen weiteten sich sofort und ein Ausdruck von blanker Wut erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Erschrocken wich ich ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„Jungs wie Mike sind echt das letzte! Boah, wie ich solche Typen hasse", wütete sie mit bebender Stimme und bildete ihre Hände zu zwei Fäusten.  
Jasper näherte sich ihr von der Seite und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Rose", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Daraufhin schloss Rosalie kurz die Augen und schien sich wieder zu sammeln.  
Als sie weiter sprach, klang sie schon erheblich gefasster. „Es tut mir so Leid, Bella. Ich hoffe du hast ihn richtig fertig gemacht. Und Jessica auch. Beide haben sie es so was von verdient." Zum Schluss hin knurrte sie die Wörter fast schon. Ich konnte beobachten, wie Jasper kurz in ihre Schultern kniff.

Aber was genau geschah hier eigentlich? Regte sich Rosalie Hale, ich wiederhole, Rosalie Hale tatsächlich darüber auf, weil mir wehgetan wurde. Ihr tat es Leid, hatte sie gesagt und es klang so aufrichtig, dass ich an den Worten nicht zweifeln konnte. Rosalie Hale war besorgt um… mich?  
„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich abgehauen ehe sie mich bemerkt, geschweige denn gesehen haben", beichtete ich und entgegen meinen Erwartungen fiel es mir so leicht ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
„Du hast WAS?", schrie sie laut auf. „Bist du denn kein bisschen wütend? Willst du sie nicht am liebsten umbringen?", wollte sie von mir wissen und da stellte ich fest, dass ich es wollte, aber die Angst war viel zu groß.  
„Doch", wisperte ich leise. „Aber… aber ich hatte Angst", gestand ich.  
„Wovor denn? Du hast doch nichts Falsches getan. Egal was du tust, du liegst im Recht. Warum hast du Angst?", verlangte Rosalie von mir zu wissen, weil sie meine Furcht nicht verstehen konnte.

Wie zuvor im Traum, legte ich meine Arme schützend um mich, um das zerreißende Gefühl in meiner Brust zu bändigen. „Sie sind meine einzigen Freunde", flüsterte ich und senkte meinen Kopf, als ich die schmutzigen Tränen wieder hochkommen spürte.  
Rosalies Augenbrauen schoben sich bedenklich zusammen, ihr Gesicht sah plötzlich so sorgenvoll aus. Galt das mir? Machte sie sich sorgen um mich? Und ehe ich mir weitere Fragen stellten konnte, umschlangen mich aus dem nichts zwei Arme und hielten mich fest.  
„Bella, wegen so was kannst du doch keine Rücksicht auf die beiden nehmen. Außerdem würden Freunde so was einander nicht antun. Sie sind keine richtigen Freunde, verstehst du?", sagte Rosalie leise in mein Ohr.

Ich hob und senkte den Kopf, obwohl mein Herz von ganz anderen Dingen erzählte. Es wollte Mike und Jessica nicht aufgeben. Es wollte den letzten Tag vergessen und so weiter leben wie zuvor. Es wollte vor Schmerzen nicht zu Grund gehen. Schmerzen taten weh.  
„Bella, was machst du denn bei dieser Schlampe?", hörte ich eine schrille Stimme rufen und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Ich will sie nicht sehen. Bitte nicht, flehte ich, doch als ich meinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, stand Jessica ein paar Meter von uns entfernt. Ihre Augen blitzen vor Zorn gefährlich auf, als sie sich immer näher zu uns durch kämpfte. Rosalie ließ mich los und stellte sich schützend vor mir auf.  
„Schlampe? Ich nehme an du sprichst von dir", entgegnete sie seelenruhig.  
„Du nennst mich eine Schlampe. Oh, du - " Doch was genau Jessica sagen wollte, erfuhren wir nicht mehr, denn schob erhob die Angesprochene ihre Stimme und donnerte: „JA, ICH NENNE DICH EINE SCHLAMPE. LIEFERST JA GENUG BEWEISE, DIE DIESE TATSACHE GERECHTFERTIGT." Höhnisch lachte Rosalie auf, als sie Jessicas schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Die Situation kam mir so surreal vor. Rosalie Hale, das Mädchen, das ich zutiefst verabscheute, beschützte mich vor meiner besten Freundin Jessica? In was für einer verkehrten Welt lebte ich hier eigentlich?  
Jessicas Blick flog von Rosalies Gesicht zu meinem und hin und zurück. Ihre Augen weiteten sich mit einem Mal und geistesabwesend schüttelte sie den Kopf, als wolle sie etwas nicht wahr haben wollen. Rosalie hob nun herausfordernd die Augenbrauen. „Sonst noch was zu sagen?", fragte sie.  
Und damit brachte sie Jessicas Fässer zum Überlaufen. Mit einem aggressiv nach vorne gebeugtem Körper kam sie Rosalie immer näher, bis sie Nase an Nase gegenüber standen. Oder sollte ich sagen in Jessicas Fall Nase an Hals und in Rosalies Fall Nase an Stirn?  
„Was fällt dir ein dich in fremde Angelegenheiten einzumischen, he? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du Bella kein Wort sagen darfst?" Jessica war also klar, dass ich es wusste und somit kam ich dem Ende langsam immer näher. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in mir breit.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich noch gut an deine Worte. Du sagtest „sagen" und gesagt habe ich nichts, aber wozu gibt es denn heutzutage das Internet", lachte Rosalie überlegen auf.  
Und bevor Jessica oder irgendjemand sonst reagieren konnte (um uns herum waren einige Schüler stehen geblieben) kam eine weitere Person dazu.  
„Was ist denn hier los?", rief die Stimme gereizt und der dazugehörige Körper ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Mike drängte sich durch die Menschenmenge und tauchte mitten in unserer kleinen Runde auf. Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Neuankömmling, er wiederum hatte nur Augen für mich. Diese Augen, dieses Gesicht, diese Stimme, die mich wer weiß wie viele Monate schon belogen hatte. Wütend legte er seine Stirn in Falten und zog mich von Rosalie weg.  
„Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Erst erscheinst du nicht zu unserem Date, obwohl ich mir extra frei genommen habe und jetzt fährst du morgens einfach ohne mich los und lässt mich bei deinem Vater aussehen wie einen Idioten", presste er durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch. Seine Hände krallten sich tief in meine Arme fest und drückten mit aller Kraft zu. „Mike", schrie ich qualvoll auf, darauf rief jemand laut Jaspers Namen und schon wurde ich wieder weggezogen, dieses Mal jedoch viel sanfter. Ich landete neben Rosalie, die einen Arm um meine Schulter legte und leise in mein Ohr flüsterte: „Hab keine Angst, Bella. Wir sind für dich da."

Dann hob sie wieder ihren Kopf und hielt nach ihrem Bruder Ausschau. Jasper war damit beschäftigt einen rasenden Mike an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Mike schien nach und nach komplett den Verstand zu verlieren, so dass Jasper nicht mehr lange gegen ihn standhalten konnte.  
„Was willst du, Hale? Denkst du, du kannst dich so bei Bella beliebt machen?", fauchte Mike und schubste Jasper in seiner Raserei verfallen heftig von sich. „Bella gehört mir, ist das klar? Mir allein und sonst niemanden. Haben wir uns verstanden?", brüllte Mike ihn an und zog ihn an seinen Klamotten packend wieder zurück zu sich. „Wenn ich dich je mit ihr zusammen sehe, bist du ein toter Mann."  
„Rosalie, wir müssen ihm helfen", sagte ich und wollte schon auf die zwei kämpfenden losgehen, da hielt sie mich an der Hand packend zurück.  
„Nein, Bella. Sobald Mike dich in die Finger bekommt, wird das bestimmt nicht gut enden."  
„Aber es ist alles meine Schuld und jetzt soll Jasper deswegen leiden? Nein, nein", murmelte ich schwach an Rosalies Körper, die mich an sich drückte. Niemand sollte wegen mir verletzt werden. Ich müsste die jenige sein, die da jetzt mit Mike redete, immerhin war das unsere Auseinandersetzung. Ich schniefte leise und betete, dass ein Lehrer die Versammlung an Schüler auf dem Parkplatz sehen würde und das ganze hier schnellstmöglich beendete.

Da hörte ich hinter mir einen Jungen und ein Mädchen kurz miteinander diskutieren.  
„Ich denke, der schafft das nicht alleine. Wo ist denn bloß Emmett, wenn man ihn mal braucht", sagte die Mädchenstimme ungeduldig.  
„Er ist ins Sekretariat gegangen, um alles für uns zuklären", antworte der Junge.  
„Waah! Was stehen die denn alle hier rum und gucken blöd zu? Geh und hilf ihm lieber, Edward. Der Verrückte ist komplett am durchdrehen", hörte ich das Mädchen sagen.  
Eine Sekunde später rauschte jemand an mir vorbei und ich konnte nur noch seine bronzefarbenen Haare sehen. Welch außergewöhnliche Farbe...  
Wie alles ausging, bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Rosalie sagte, dass Mike jetzt unter Kontrolle sei, danach zerrte sie mich aus der Menge raus und lief mit mir Richtung Eingangstür. Ich hatte beide meine Freunde verloren und somit das Ende erreicht. Ich war an meinem Ziel angekommen. Ein total unpassender Gedanke flitze an mir vorbei und ich lachte kurz auf.  
„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Rosalie mir die Tür aufhaltend.  
„Ab jetzt sitze ich in den Pausen wohl allein am Tisch", antwortete ich und wollte erneut auflachen, doch das Lachen blieb mir im Hals stecken und stattdessen entschlüpfte mir ein Schluchzer.  
„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen", sagte Rosalie zuversichtlich. „Ich sitze bei dir."

Na, wie findet ihr es?  
Rose hat ihr Pulver noch nicht verschoßen, der Tag hat ja gerade erst angefangen ;)


End file.
